underthedomefandomcom-20200223-history
Linda Esquivel
Linda Esquivel was a main character in CBS' Under the Dome. When the Dome came down, Deputy Linda was trapped under the dome while her husband is on the other side. She was later promoted to Sheriff of Chester's Mill, and eventually dies saving Barbie. Before The Dome Linda was a young, ambitious deputy in Chester's Mill police Department, who was fiercely loyal to Sheriff Duke Perkins, who was her mentor. She was engaged to a local fireman, Rusty Denton. Under the Dome Season 1 "Pilot" On the day that the Dome came down, Linda Esquivel was with Sheriff Duke Perkins in a patrol car. They were responding to a call from a citizen as they passed Barbie's car. Linda called into the station and asked them to run the plate on the car. When the Dome came down, Duke suddenly stopped the car—as his pacemaker was hurting him. Linda and Duke were the first responders to the plane crash they witnessed shortly after the Dome appeared. There, Linda saw Joe McAlister and met Barbie. On the other side of the Dome, the local fire trucks—which were away on parade in nearby town—arrive, including Linda husband Rusty. After planning how to close off all of the roads in and out of Chester's Mill, Julia Shumway showed up to cover the crash. Duke directed Linda to commandeer Shumway's vehicle so that they may cover more ground. While blocking a bridge, Linda witnessed reporters just outside of the Dome and tried to listen to what they are saying. While she was watching, the Army arrived and the crowd dispersed. Scientists in HazMat suits come out and begin tests on the outside of the Dome. Later that night, Linda is with Sheriff Duke Perkins as he speaks to a crowd. He asks that they remain calm while the people outside of the Dome figure everything out. After that, they go to search the wreckage of the plane crash. While there, Linda revealed to Duke that she was supposed to be with Rusty that day. The reason she was not was because she had told him they would both have to put in more overtime if they wanted to go on a honeymoon. She then asks Duke why it had to be Chester's Mill that the Dome appeared over. He responded that he didn't know and that perhaps they were "being punished." He then continued to tell her that there are things that he has tried to protect her from. He said that about a year ago, he was approached about something. He suddenly showed signs of chest pains as Linda asks if it was his pacemaker. Suddenly the pacemaker exploded out of Duke's chest and he falls. Linda radioed that there was an officer down and screamed for help. "The Fire" At the crash site, Linda Esquivel is holding Sheriff Duke after his pacemaker having exploded. Two deputies, Paul Randolph and Freddy Denton, come running out of their police cars and ask Linda about Duke's condition. They come to the conclusion that anything with batteries could explode when in contact with the dome. Linda comes into the diner and informs Big Jim of Duke's death. Big Jim uncovers the dead face of former sheriff, Duke Perkins. Linda tells Big Jim of her relationship with Duke, and asks him if he knew what Duke was trying to tell her before his pacemaker exploded - Big Jim claims not to. Linda sees Duke's house set on fire and hears Coggins yell for help and pulls him out of the house, but the fire spreads when a nearby propane tank explodes, forcing the town to rally together to form a bucket brigade. Luckily the residents manage to extinguish the fire. Moments later however, a hysterical Deputy Paul shoots his gun at the dome, but the bullet ricochets off it and hits Deputy Freddy, killing him. "Manhunt" At police station Julia and Dale Barbara Barbie questions Linda's capability to protect the town with so few officers but before she can answer, Big Jim deflects the question and requests that they all return home and have faith in the law. Next morning Paul fakes a medical emergency to make Linda drop her guard. She tries to help him, but is disarmed and Paul takes off. Linda is freed by Big Jim, who criticizes her for being so careless. He mentions organizing a search party, but Linda heads off to pursue Paul, who she realizes has taken a rifle. Later Big Jim is held at gunpoint by Paul, Paul demands that Barbie drop his gun, but is soon shot dead by Linda. After returning to town, Big Jim apologizes to Linda for questioning her capabilities. He appoints her the new sheriff, and mentions that they will need to get her some deputies. "Outbreak" Linda Esquivel unsuccessfully tries to calm townspeople who are nearly rioting because of military leaving the Dome.As Big Jim talks to Linda after calming down the crowd, she collapses, and is brought to the hospital by Big Jim and Barbie. Big Jim and Barbie arrive with Linda to the hospital, as does Julia with Phil, and several other townspeople. There they found out about the cause of fainting - the meningitis outbreak. In the hallway, Linda demands answers from Barbie of how he knows Phil Bushey if Barbie has never been to Chester's Mill before. He walks away from her as she presses him, but she is stopped by Alice, who sees Julia's symptoms. Linda talks with another patient, Mrs. Moore, who Linda recognizes as her third-grade teacher. Mrs. Moore asks if Linda thinks it is the Dome causing the sickness, but Linda doesn't know. Linda begins to recover, and after waking up, is given some encouraging words my Mrs. Moore, who dies shortly after. After fully recovering Linda tells Big Jim that Junior stepped up and calmed the town, and Big Jim suggests that Junior pursue law enforcement as a career. Junior takes Linda back to the police station, where she congratulates him on saving so many lives by peacefully keeping the quarantine. She offers him a badge, making him her new deputy. "Blue on Blue" During the visitors day held by the military, Linda tells her fiancé about his brother's death. She is later seen hiding with other townspeople in the cement factory. "The Endless Thirst" After the explosion Linda finds Rev. Coggins' body at edge of the Dome. Linda's walkie talkie goes out and she asks Barbie for help. Barbie and Linda arrive at the crashed water tower and assess the damage dealt to it. Barbie and Linda reach the lake and find dead fish floating in it. Barbie and Linda bring some of the water back to Jim and explain it's polluted with methane, released from the earth after the missile hit. It's undrinkable until they figure out how to filter it. Jim just happens to know there are artisian wells under Chester's Mill, right under Ollie's place. Jim volunteers to go talk to him. Linda flags down Junior, who is looking for Angie. Junior, Barbie, Linda and Carter try to control people stealing in the town store, but Barbie participatea in a fight and is captured. Linda arrives and finds Barbie tied up in a room bound and gagged. She unties him and in town, people run around and loot and start pummelling each other. Barbie notices the guy who tied him up standing guard outside Rose's café and busts in. He grabs Angie. Linda prepares to take more extreme measures and pulls her gun. Suddenly it starts raining. People are so excited they stop fighting. "Imperfect Circles" At the police department, Linda Esquivel informs Junior and Barbie of her intention to pursue Clint and Waylon Dundee. Barbie is to patrol the town, while Junior would accompany Linda. In Linda's car, Junior questions what is to be done with the Dundees, as Chester's Mill does not have a courthouse. Linda reiterates that they can figure it out later, but they need to be brought to justice for the death of Rose, and Junior learns of the attempted rape of Angie. Linda and Junior pursue the Dundee brothers to the salvage yard, following Barbie's information. Junior hints at his intent to kill them, but Linda insists that the gun is a last resort, and arresting them is the priority. Clint is held at gunpoint by Junior, while Linda attempts to arrest Waylon. Waylon struggles, managing to knock Linda down. He fires his gun, but is quickly shot and killed by Linda. In the commotion, Clint escapes Junior, running away. He eventually falls, and agrees to be taken into custody. Junior shoots him twice, killing him. "Thicker Than Water" Linda and Barbie arrive at the police department when they hear a noise in the back room. They find Junior, taking a rifle. He claims to need it for a patrol, but Linda rejects the idea because of his shooting Clint Dundee. She puts him on probation, telling him he isn't to carry a firearm until she says he has earned it. Big Jim arrives, asking to speak with Barbie and Linda, ignoring Junior. Big Jim explains the impending conflict with Ollie. He prepares to enforce eminent domain to claim Ollie's property. When Barbie points out that Ollie won't accept the idea, Big Jim replies that he will be bringing the police, ordering Linda to round up her deputies. Big Jim, Barbie, Linda, Junior, and Carter Thibodeau arrive at the Dinsmore farm. Big Jim orders Carter to secure the well, when Ollie and several armed men reveal themselves. Ollie orders Carter to step away from the well, and when he doesn't, he orders one of his men to shoot Carter in the kneecap. Ollie orders everyone to leave. Junior approaches Ollie, offering to help. Ollie tells Junior to disarm Big Jim, which he does. Big Jim, Barbie, and Linda return to the town hall. Big Jim mentions his intention to return to the Dinsmore farm, and Barbie rejects the idea since there are only three of them versus all of Ollie's men. Big Jim says he will round up more support, but Linda is opposed to the idea, wanting to find a diplomatic solution. After Big Jim leaves, Barbie suggests another plan to Linda. Barbie brings Linda to the map Big Jim previously showed them. He suggests they simply build a new well, but Linda explains that Ollie's well siphons the water from all available sources. He then suggests that they destroy his well so that others can be built. At Sweetbriar Rose, Big Jim has recruited a mob by the time Barbie and Linda arrive. Barbie and Linda propose their plan, but Big Jim rejects the idea, claiming that if the water becomes contaminated, the town will be doomed. Barbie and Linda are unconvinced, however. Barbie prepares to carry out his plan, while Linda intends to stall Big Jim. After the fight on Dinsmore farm Linda finds Junior resting in a cell. Junior claims his allegiance with Ollie was all part of a plan to take him down from the inside. When Linda asks why Junior isn't going home, he tells her that he doesn't have a home anymore. "The Fourth Hand" Barbie leaves to help Linda break up some fights. They find a highly strung out drug addict who is undergoing withdrawal symptoms from Rapture, a drug that he had purchased from Reverend Coggins. A thorough search by Linda and Barbie uncovers drug-making equipment in one of Reverend Coggins' coffins. Big Jim suggests to Linda that they encourage the town's residents to voluntarily hand in their weapons, so as to protect everybody's safety. Linda and Barbie are skeptical of Big Jim's intentions, but decide to go along with his idea to keep everybody safe. "Let the Games Begin" Julia Shumway arrives at the Sheriff's Department, looking for Barbie, but finding Linda Esquivel. Linda asks Julia about the investigating into the propane that Andrea Grinnell approached Julia about. Linda plays Julia the surveillance video of Maxine paying Howard "Duke" Perkins, and explains that it was about Rapture. She also speculates that Lester Coggins burned down Duke's house to cover it up. Citing Duke's priorities as "fly fishing, bourbon, and that hat", Linda discovers a key hidden in it. Julia recognizes it as being similar to one of her own that unlocks a safe deposit box at the bank, and the two leave to investigate. Julia Shumway arrives at the Sheriff's Department, looking for Barbie, but finding Linda Esquivel. Linda asks Julia about the investigating into the propane that Andrea Grinnell approached Julia about. Linda plays Julia the surveillance video of Maxine paying Howard "Duke" Perkins, and explains that it was about Rapture. She also speculates that Lester Coggins burned down Duke's house to cover it up. Citing Duke's priorities as "fly fishing, bourbon, and that hat", Linda discovers a key hidden in it. Julia recognizes it as being similar to one of her own that unlocks a safe deposit box at the bank, and the two leave to investigate. Linda and Julia open Duke's safe deposit box, finding a toy sheriff badge Linda gave him after his heart surgery. They also find a letter from Duke confessing his involvement in the drugs: that his son was lost to drugs, and that he made a deal with Maxine to keep the town afloat and keep drugs out of Chester's Mill. The confession also identifies Lester Coggins with laundering the money, and Big Jim with buying the propane. Julia opens her own safe deposit box, and discovers that Peter had life insurance for the amount of one million dollars. Big Jim returns home and finds Linda waiting outside. He invites her inside, but she requests they go to the station. Big Jim declines, and Linda orders him to come by first thing the next day, or she will arrest him. "Speak of the Devil" At the Sheriff's Department, Big Jim defends his decision to participate in the drug manufacturing, as his dealings kept Chester's Mill afloat, and the propane stockpiles are providing power for the residents who would otherwise be cut off. Linda calls him out, pointing out that if the Dome hadn't arrived, Big Jim would be in jail. Big Jim tells Linda to go after the real criminal, Dale "Barbie" Barbara. Big Jim explains to Linda that Barbie was working as a gambling enforcer for Maxine Seagrave, threatening residents. Big Jim tells Linda that Barbie was the last person to have seen Peter Shumway. Suddenly Linda hears Barbie radioing for help. Big Jim, hearing the call, warns Linda not to trust him. En route to Julia's house, Linda's car stops, and she realizes her gas has been siphoned. She orders a passing car to stop, finding Phil Bushey, who offers her a ride. Linda and Phil investigate the crime scene at Julia's house. Phil remarks that he never believed Barbie would go so far. Phil confirms the information that Big Jim gave her: that Barbie killed Peter Shumway. They believe that Julia found out, and Barbie shot her. Linda and Phil discover that Julia is safe at the clinic, but Barbie left with Big Jim. Phil suggests that they went to the cement factory, where Maxine's fight club is. Linda orders Phil out of the car, and leaves for the factory. Linda arrives, and orders Barbie to stand down. She attempts to take Barbie into custody, but he knocks her back and flees. "Exigent Circumstances" Linda tells Big Jim that she won't allow Chester's Mill to be turned into a police state after he gathers a mob to hunt down Barbie. Later Linda instructs the new militia. Big Jim later radios Linda and tells her that the station is on fire. Phil Bushey overhears, suggesting that it must have been a retaliation by Barbie for broadcasting the information about him. After the fire is put out, Phil mourns Dodee. Linda promises him that Barbie won't get away with it. Linda and Phil arrive at the clinic and Linda detains Barbie, warning Big Jim that Angie drove off with Julia. Linda brings Barbie into the station, and locks him up next to Joe and Norrie. He tells Linda that he would never hurt Julia, and she asks about Peter Shumway. Linda returns to her office where she updates Big Jim on the situation. Linda is then tasked by Big Jim to follow the kids. Linda follows Joe, Norrie, and Carolyn to Ben's house, where they find him waiting outside to escape the noise. He brings them in to show them. Linda enters Ben's room as the cocoon begins to hatch. "Curtains" In Ben Drake's room, Linda Esquivel and the kids watch as a monarch butterfly hatches from the cocoon. Linda becomes hostile, demanding answers from the group. They explain that they believe the egg to be the cause of the Dome, that Joe and Norrie can communicate with it, and that it relayed the message "the Monarch will be crowned". Linda orders the group to back away from the mini-dome, claiming it as police property. As the butterfly flutters inside the mini-dome, the places its wings touch turn black. The group in Ben's room notice the spots created by the butterfly, seeing that they are slowly beginning to spread. The butterfly falls to the floor, and Ben notices that it is getting dark outside, as similar-looking blotches appear on the Dome. n Ben's room, the mini-dome becomes completely black as well. Joe theorizes that they need to get the butterfly out before it dies. Linda calls for backup over her radio. The mini-dome emits the high-pitched noise once more, and Joe and Norrie attempt to touch it, but are stopped by Linda, who tells them that as it is police property, she will touch it instead. She does, and is thrown back and knocked unconscious. Big Jim finds Linda as she is waking up. She realizes that the group has taken the mini-dome, and tells Big Jim they need to find it, as it is their best chance of bringing down the Dome. Leaving Ben's house, Linda is radioed by Phil, who tells her that Barbie has escaped with Julia's help. Linda examines the McAlister's barn, where she sees the constellations they painted from the mini-dome's projection. She calls Big Jim, reading to him "the pink stars are falling in lines". Big Jim is stunned at the phrase. When she asks if it means anything to him, he replies "not for a long time". He asks her to meet him at his house. Big Jim brings Linda to the art studio of Pauline Rennie. He tells Linda that as Pauline lost her mind, she began to repeat that "pink stars are falling". He shows her a painting of pink stars over a black egg. Big Jim speculates that his wife knew what was going to happen, and laments that he didn't believe her or do enough to help her. Linda tells him that if his family is connected to the Dome, then he is important to everyone. She is radioed by Junior, who tells her that he has taken Barbie into custody. Season 2 "Heads Will Roll" Junior states that the dome is trying to tell them something, so they shouldn't kill Barbie, Big Jim is about to try and pull the switch, when Linda comes up and says that Junior is right and that they should go check the dome out before doing something crazy. They all drive up to the dome, when everything made of metal begins to attract to the dome resulting in the loss of many things, most notably Barbie's handcuffs begin to pull him towards the dome and Linda is the one with the keys. Linda successfully unlocks Barbie's handcuffs, but as a result, Big Jim's car crushes her. Barbie covers Linda's body with a blanket. Later, when Big Jim finds Junior unconscious, he asks the dome to tell him what to do. The dome responds by any having Linda appear as an apparition. "Linda" taunts Big Jim about his selfish nature and tells him that it isn't too late for him to learn the virtue of sacrifice, leading Big Jim to believe he had to hang himself. As the dome demagnatizes, Melanie Cross is seen with Linda's body, apologizing to her, and closing her eyes. Season 3 "Move On" Her name is on the Chester Mills memorial plaque amongst all the other names of people who perished under the dome. Death As the Dome suddenly becomes magnetic, Barbie's cuffs begin to attract to the dome. As soon as Linda notices this she runs to save him. As she is unlocking Barbie's handcuffs, Big Jim's car begins to attract to the dome. Barbie pleas for Linda to get out of there and run but she refuses. After a lot of struggling Linda finally unlocks Barbie's handcuffs but unfortunately she only managed to push Barbie out of the way. She did not have time to move and ended up being crushed by the car. Appearances Killed Victims *Paul Randolph *Waylon Dundee *An unnamed farmer Trivia *Her novel counterpart is Linda Everett, who is one of the survivors of the Dome. *Linda is the first character to die in Season 2. Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Main Characters Category:Police